The Stone Rose
by CyanideSpell
Summary: This is the story of Terachi Ishiko, the unknown half sister to Jin, how she came to light, and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu for herself.


Author's Note: This was supposed to be a rewrite of a AU fic I wrote many years ago and since then lost it. The plot is the same but this is no rewrite. Rated Mature for implied sexual situations, language, alcohol/drug consumption, and some violence. This is the story of Jin's unknown half sister and how she came into the picture only to claim the Zaibatsu for herself. I think she came off a bit too Mary Sue for my liking but alas...I hope you enjoy...even though the title sucks. -Lily

**The Stone Rose**

Only a month had gone by since my mother's passing and I was ready to leave the little village I grew up in. They were worried about a sheltered twenty year old girl going off to the big city of Tokyo alone. I could understand their concern as they had known me since I was seven months old. They were afraid I was making a very rash decision in mourning. Many of the villagers offered to join me on my trip. I declined as this was a journey I had to do on my own. Some thought I was a fool, trying to fulfill my mother's dying wish, which had been spoken in a delusional moment right before her death. "Find your father Ishiko. Don't hate him for what he did, please. Just..just love him." I had been raised by my mother Terachi Shinya. I have never met my father, that I remember. My mother said he stayed with us until I was seven months old. Mother never hated him for what he did. She said she understood that he had his own destiny and she could not get mad because of that. She always said she was blessed to be with him while she was.

Kazuya Mishima. A name was all I had to go off of when I left my little village. It was a little scary but I was glad to be gone from that village. My destiny wasn't there and I had realized that at an early age. Once I arrived in Tokyo I managed to find a tiny apartment up above a loud sake bar. My mother had saved money over the last nineteen years for this specific purpose. It wasn't much but enough for me to scrape by for a week or so until I was able to find a job. Thankfully luck was on my side and the owner of the bar offered me a job as a waitress, telling me it was too much for just his niece. The pay was lousy and I had to endure many nights of drunk, old businessmen, trying to cop feels. It wasn't pleasant but it made me a stronger person. I quickly befriended the owner's niece, Kayako. I already had a well fabricated story memorized when anyone asked my background. It was true...partly. I left the village after my mother died because I couldn't bear to stay there anymore. I said I had always dreamed of living in the city, getting caught up in the hustle and bustle. I kept the real reason to myself, knowing I would be laughed at. Kayako took the honors of showing me around Tokyo. I learned about the Mishima Zaibatsu while we were out. It was a vain attempt but I asked who owned it. "Some crazy old guy...Heihatshi or something." My mother had never mentioned his name before.

I spent every free moment in the city's library learning everything I could about my father and his family. The first thing I learned was that my father was no longer alive. I cried, not because of any sort of emotional upset but because I felt my trip had been a waste. I also learned that the crazy old guy 'Heihatshi' was really my grandfather, Heihachi. I also had a half brother, Jin Kazama, who had started school at the Mishima University two weeks ago, the same time I came to Tokyo. It also said that Heihachi had adopted another son but I didn't read about him. I was starting to wonder the sanity of my father's family and my mother at that. The reason my father was dead was because my grandfather threw him in a volcano eighteen years prior. It was payback for my father throwing my grandfather over a cliff a short time before that. With deeper searching I learned that my grandfather had thrown my father over a cliff, the same one my grandfather had been thrown over, when my father was five years old, as told by Kazama Jun for the books 'The Mishima Family: Skeletons In The Closet. I was actually a little afraid to seek out my grandfather.

I came to the decision that I was going to join the Mishima University that fall. I had hopes of befriending my half brother and learning more about my family that way and in time even reveal my true identity. I had four months. I took a job as a hostess at an upscale night club. The manager said I radiated a natural beauty that he had never seen before. I thought I just looked like everyone else. My skin was a bit fairer, having grown up near the mountains, but my long dark hair was the same shade as everyone else's. The hostess job was a step up in class from the sake bar. There were old, drunk businessmen but they knew better than to grope on a young woman and they enjoyed the company of conversation. It was easy to get to know the regulars as I was working as much as I possibly could. In time I confessed to my regular clients my ambition to go to school and they contributed greatly to my fund. While other girls were getting gifts of flowers, jewelry, and such I was getting books and supplies. It was nice to have supportive clients and coworkers. Many of the girls I worked with helped me study and learn things I didn't know since I didn't have a formal education. I learned about past wars from clients, mainly those who had fought in them. After three months I had saved up enough money for tuition and went down to the registration office to sign up. Everyone was thrilled. The club threw a party in my honor, I couldn't help but cry, thanking everyone for their help. I just had to promise I wasn't going to quit working.

The thought of attending the university terrified me. The day before I was supposed to start I was sent home early at a client's request. I had been assigned to his table and he insisted me telling him my life story. He was a pleasant middle aged man named Lee. He was very attractive for his age and a very intelligent man. When I spoke of starting the University I got all shaky and spilled our drinks. I apologized profusely but it was a vain apology. "I cannot get mad at you." He turned to the manager. "A girl who has never attended a school before and it starting one like the University the next day should not be working. The girl should be at home getting a good meal and a restful sleep." The manager agreed and admitted to wanting to keep me busy so I wouldn't worry so much. I bowed as I thanked Lee for his company and understanding. He promised to return soon to see how my studies were going. After he left I found a ten thousand yen note waiting for me.

The following morning I was filled with butterflies. I didn't know what I was more worried about. The academic side of things or the social side of things. My only friends were those who worked at the night club and some of our clients. With the money from Lee I had gone out and bought myself something new to wear on the first day of school. It was nothing special, just a plain pair of black loose fitting capris and a thick strapped dark olive tank top. I was never one for makeup outside of work, even if we were going out to the club or a show, but I applied just a little bit. Once I felt happy with myself I felt a bit more confident about school. The morning didn't go so bad. I didn't get lost or drop my books in the middle of a crowded hallway. The classes seemed easy enough. Lunch was the worst. Everyone was talking, joking, messing around and whatnot with their friends while I sat under a tree eating my lunch by myself. I was sure I was obvious to everyone. Despite how hard I looked I had never caught sight of Jin Kazama. I wasn't going to let myself get too discouraged. It had only been one day. As I was leaving I finally caught sight of him.

I was heading down the front steps, my thoughts dissecting my day. Throughout the day I heard many remarks about my looks from the male population. I began to tune them out. It was the accent on the voice that caused me to look up. "Now there's a looker." The voice belonged to a red haired Korean. He was nudging the other male of the group. As the other's head turned I let out a gasp. It was my brother. His face looked solemn as our gazes met. I was looking into eyes that matched my own. Did he see it? He was devilishly handsome, dark bangs his most of his identical dark caramel eyes. I tore my gaze away from him, looking at the two females staring at me. One was Native American with glasses, the other, a short dark haired Chinese. "I'm sorry about his behavior. He's a pig." The Native American girl apologized. I gave a little laugh and a smile. I was starting to get used to those comments. "It's alright. I know how boys can be." Another smile and a quick wave. I stole one last glance at Jin and saw him studying me as I walked away.

Juggling a late night job and early morning classes was difficult but within the first couple of weeks I started to get used to it. I'd hurry home and do my work, nap for forty five minutes, rush to work, then get home and sleep for four hours. On my two nights a week off I slept for an hour after I returned home from school, did my work, ate a good dinner, and was able to get around nine hours of sleep. Clients love hearing about my days as I sat with them. They would relieve their college stories, exclaiming how young they felt again after talking about them. True to his word, Lee did return exactly a week after I started school. He was surprised to learn that I hadn't made any friends yet. I told him that I was extremely shy in new places, despite my friendly and outgoing demeanor at work. As we talked I kept staring at him, trying to place where I had seen him before. He was Chinese and had gone silver already. I realized it didn't matter as long as he was good company. My chin rested on my hand as I listened to a story he was telling. I found myself at peace despite my busy schedule. When he left he presented me with a leather satchel, embroidered with a red rose growing out a rock. Engraved in the rock were my initials, TI. Lee frequented the club nearly every night I was there.

From time to time I would see Jin and his friends around. I yearned to go talk to him but it never seemed to be the right time. It was the little Chinese girl who initiated the first set of formalities. I was sitting under the same tree I sat under every day, about to eat my lunch. I looked up to see her standing there smiling. As soon as she had my attention she gave a cute little wave. "I'm not bothering you am I? I don't think I am. Anyway, I'm Ling Xiaoyu. You always look so sad and lonely when I see you at lunch. Come on over and join us." My gaze followed her direction and I saw Jin and the other two sitting there. I smiled as I looked up at her. "Sure. I'm Terachi Ishiko." I gathered my things and followed her to their table. The Native American girl smiled as she saw me. "I got her!" Ling exclaimed. "I'm surprised she agreed to be near this bonehead. I'm Julia Chang." I smiled at her little comment. "You're just jealous because I know how to appreciate real beauty when I actually see it." The red haired Korean took my hand and kissed the back of it. "Hwoarang. The pleasure is mine." Julia made a gagging noise. "Just call him Bob. It's much easier to say." As I sat down Hwoarang threw his empty soda can across the table at her. I stole a glance at Jin. He looked so withdrawn and unfriendly. Ling saw the glance and gently hit Jin on his upper arm. "Where are your manners Jin? Introduce yourself!" He winced at her scolding tone and turned to look at me. It was kind of creepy staring into your own eyes on someone else. "Kazama Jin." He turned his attention back to his thoughts. "He's not very social boy. I wouldn't be either if I had a lunatic for a grandfather." Ling leaned over and whispered into my ear. "It's best just to leave him be. He has issues." The issues was emphasized. Hmmm, what could have caused those issues? I wonder...

It took a couple of weeks but Jin did finally come out of his shell and started talking to me. It had only taken a month. We actually had a lot in common, both being raised by just our mothers, who were both very natured orientated women. We decided his mother Jun was the nuttier one. At least my mother lived in a village. He confided his feelings for training and his grandfather in me. I overheard a comment from Julia to Hwoarang about how they had never seen Jin so talkative and outgoing before. "You don't think...?" Hwoarang asked quietly. "I don't think so. Stay away from her. Look how happy she's made him." After that Hwoarang did stop hitting on me and asking me out. Jin and I did grow really close. If I had off of work he'd be over studying with me or watching a movie. A couple of times we had fallen asleep on the bed together. I tried my hardest not to extend any invitations or advances while he was over. Ling would always drill us about what we did while he was over. She was clearly jealous of our closeness since before he met me they were always together.

Work was busier than ever as well. As Christmas approached they clients became more generous in their tips and gifts. I had expressed my dislike for my tiny apartment and sounded wistful when I confessed I was looking for a larger place. Soon after I started getting tips on cheap one bedroom apartments, larger tips, gift cards. Jin helped me look for a new place and once I found it the girls helped me spruce the place up. I had the four of them over for a little Christmas party. We exchanged gifts. The tree was small but everyone was so cheerful it didn't seem to matter. From Jin I received a silver tennis bracelet adorned with tiny diamonds. From Lee, the clearest ruby he could find set in platinum surrounded by sparkling diamonds.

I started to worry about Jin shortly after school resumed after the holidays. He had been over watching a movie. In all this time I had never heard him speak about our father. I knew I shouldn't push it but I was curious. "Jin-Jin?" It was my little nickname for him. Hwoarang had once complained about Jin getting the nickname so I dubbed him 'Icky, wittle, Bobby-boo'. He didn't like it. Jin turned and looked at me from the floor. "Hmm?" I stared at him for a moment, trying to read those eyes. "What about your father? You've never spoken about him." I could see an anger flash in his identical caramels. "He was a heartless bastard. He left before mom even realized she was pregnant. She never spoke of him. Everything I've learned about him I've learned from my grandfather and uncle." I thought back to the things my mother had said about him. "Don't...you think...what your grandfather and uncle have to say could be one sided? Do you really think your mother could have loved someone that evil?" Jin was quiet. "What would you know? At least you had your father for awhile, even if you don't remember him." Tears welled in my eyes as I began to shout. "Tell me I don't know what it's like. I grew up without a father just like you! I know nothing as to his whereabouts. For all I know he could be dead! At least you know...at least you know what happened to your father." It hurt me more that I just couldn't scream out the truth. That his father isn't that heartless bastard he's been told about. That once he had a soft side and was able to love. That I know how it feels to know your father is dead without ever meeting him. I wanted to tell him that we shared a father. I buried my head in my hands and cried. Jin crawled up onto the couch, pulling me into his lap. While he was cold and angry I was warm and sad. His fingers wiped away the hairs stuck to my face. The back of his thumb went to brush away my tears. He whispered softly to me, stroking my cheeks, brushing his lips over my forehead over and over. "Just go Jin. I want to be alone." I pushed him away and stalked to my bedroom, slamming the door.

Jin's birthday was coming up and us three girls were already starting to plan a huge party. He would be turning nineteen. Neither of us had spoken about our fight and seemed to pretend it never happened. Jin was insistent about me coming over to watch his train with his grandfather. My heart leaped at the chance but I played it off, finding one excuse or another. One day after school he scooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder. As I was shrieking I was laughing. "You're not getting out of it any longer. Grandfather wants to meet you anyways." I playfully flailed as he carried me to the car. Not long after that we pulled up in front of our grandfather's...well...mansion. Jin rushed over to open the door for me and led me up the wide staircase. "Be warned. My grandfather is a lunatic and my uncle can be a little...flaming." I raised an eyebrow at him as we entered the house. The first thing I noticed was the shouting. "How much did this cost you? No, I don't want to know. You're a fool to be throwing your money away on a girl like that. Like she would ever want someone old enough to be her father. What does she give you in return for all these gifts? Nothing." Jin shook his head. "I hear this everyday." Then a familiar voice struck my ears. "I don't give a damn about what she doesn't give me. That's not the reason I go to see her. She's a very intelligent young woman and is a wonder conversationalist." Lee. Oh, no. Lee came storming out of the office. Jin apologizing caught his attention. "Don't bother the old ma..." His words trailed off as his jaw dropped when he realized who I was.

"Ishiko? Jin, how do you know...?" Upon seeing Lee everything clicked. He was Heihachi's adopted son. How cold I have not realized it? I gave a meek smile and raised my hand in a tiny wave. "Lee...hi." My voice sqeuaked. I paled. "I..uh..go to school with Jin." Lee tilted his head. "I had no idea. You never said anything about it." Jin stood there even more confused. "Do I want to know how you two know each other?" Lee looked down, blushing. I answered again. "I'm the one your grandfather has been yelling about." Oh this was akward. "You and my uncle..." Lee jumped in. "No. It's not like that at all Jin." I nodded. "Exactly. No offense Lee but you're not..." I stumbled over my words. "None taken. You're a little too...don't worry...I only like you because..." I finished. "A good conversationalist." We both gave off dry laughs. Heihachi came out of the office bellowing. "Who is in my house?" Jin answered first. "The girl from school I told you about." Lee went second. "The woman I'm 'throwing my money away' on." Heihachi paled and mumbled about what he had said to Lee. Then he spoke up. "This is pathetic. My son and grandson both like the same girl. Lee, you're a pervert." I flushed.

Despite the early events the night went by wonderfully. Jin and Lee put on a wonderful spar. Heihachi beamed at his grandson's progress. I couldn't help but notice Heihachi inspecting me throughout the night. Analyzing my features. I felt a little nervous, knowing he would certianly figure out who I was. Dinner was wonderful and so was the wine that went with it. Heihachi persuaded me to tell my life story because his son and grandson knew and he felt left out. What was with this family? I was tipsy from the wine. I think we all were. I didn't realize what I had said until after it had left my mouth. I said my mother's name. Heihachi looked at me and I knew he knew. He also knew that I knew that he knew. I prayed he wouldn't say anything. To my liking he didn't. That was the last awkward pause for the rest of the evening. When Jin dropped me off it was late. He walked me to the front door and embraced me. I felt his hand gently rub my lower back as he pulled away. His forehead rested against mine as he muttered about how beautiful I was, how perfect I was. I didn't even realize what had happened until Jin was back in his car. His hands had cupped my face, pressing his lips against mine for a moment. He was whispering something about his secret getting out as he pulled away. I stood there, watching him drive off as my knees trembled.

I dreaded going to school the following morning. I would have to see Jin. I had to tell him something, but what? I couldn't tell him the truth, not yet. If I said he wasn't my type he'd throw Lee in my face. What the hell was I supposed to do? Jin was alone when I got there. I walked over to him but kept my distance, shifting nervously. "About last night..." Jin started. "Jin, just be quiet and listen to me. No. Not ever." Jin glared at me, tears welling in his eyes. It killed me to hurt him but I had to. I fought back my own tears. "It's my uncle, isn't it?" I shook my head. "No, god no. Jin, we can't. Ever. I want to explain why, it kills me not to, but I can't. It's not the right time." Jin shook his head as I started to walk away and grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "I don't care what it is. If I have to wait for you, I will." My head shook. "No. You're my best friend...my..." I fell silent and pulled away, running back down the steps. I didn't return for a week, nor did I go to work. When I returned to work I was in for a big surprise.

"ISHIKO! Thank god you're better!" Gemma pulled me to the side. "The tycoon Mishima-sama is waiting. He's been here every day looking for you. You're not in trouble are you?" I shook my head and bowed it, hoping she didn't see me pale. "No Gem, I'm fine. I'm friends with his grandson and you know Lee...that's his adopted son." Gemma's eyes widened as she pushed me towards his table. I approached with a small bow. "Mishima-sama. Gomen ne. Forgive me for making you wait all week. May I get you another drink?" Heihachi glared at me. "Cut the act and sit down." I sat obediently. "Who do you think you are? Leading my son and grandson on, using that...name?" I bowed my head. "Gomen ne." I looked up. "I did not lead Jin and Lee on. I made no advances on Jin nor allowed him to make any. As for Lee, I honestly had made no connection." I watched his face soften a bit. "Are you really...?" I nodded. "Yes." He sat back a little. "From the beginning, when Lee first told me about you, I had my suspicions. When I saw you I couldn't help but see small resemblances. Then when I heard her name from your mouth..." He was cut off by Lee. "Father, what are you doing here?" Heihachi motioned to the flowers. I hadn't even seen them until that moment. "Jin told me she has not been feeling well and I wanted to see that she was doing well and to thank her for being a wonderful guest." I moved so Lee could take my seat. I sat next to him, my ankle against his leg. He handed me a small box. Inside the box was a silver charm of a rose growing from a stone. Once again my initials were there. I showed it to Heihachi before allowing Lee to put it on me. "You have her initials wrong." Lee looked at him. "No. TI. I checked it when I picked it up. Terachi Ishiko." Heihachi shook his head. "Heihachi..." My voice warned him. He ignored me. "Take a good, long look at her Lee. Look at her features. Don't her eyes remind you of someone? Does the name Terachi Shinya register to you?" Lee stared at me for a moment. "Shinya...Shinya...Terachi Shin...ya?" Lee looked at me again, wide eyed, then to his father. "This is...?" Heihachi nodded. "Mishima Ishiko in the flesh." Lee looked to me accusingly. "You knew this whole time?" I nodded a little. "Yes and no. I knew about Jin. I honestly never made the connection as to who you were until I heard you at Jin's." Lee shook his head. "You led Jin on this whole time?" That angered me. "I did not lead Jin on. I gave him no advances, allowed him none. Nothing! Well, except when he kissed me last week." Lee went wide eyed again. "So that's Jin's problem! You rejected him." I nodded. "I had to."

Heihachi excused himself for a moment, leaving Lee and I alone. Lee turned to me, taking my hands tightly in his. "This changes so many things now Ishiko." His hand kept my cheek and I nuzzled it. "Are you really my niece?" I nodded. "This is wrong...I shouldn't...I can't help it..." I nodded, knowing what he was trying to say. I felt the same way. He was old enough to be my father, I enjoyed his company, I loved listening to him talk. I never realized how I felt about him, or he I, even after we made it obvious after denying our feelings for each other. I had grown quite comfortable with him. "Lee..." A desperate whisper. "Don't say anymore. Don't make me cry, now is not the time." I pulled away as Heihachi came back. He stared at us. "You two...it's not technically wrong..." He said nothing more on the topic. "We have to tell Jin." Lee and I looked up at him. "When?" Heihachi thought for a moment. "Pick her up in the morning and bring her over. We'll tell him then." Heihachi left without another word. Lee and I stared at each other for a moment. "So I guess this is...the end?" I shook my head. "No. Don't stop coming! I don't have to tell them." Lee gave a dry laugh. "It doesn't matter. Heihachi will tell the whole world. He's not convinced your father is dead and he'd use you to lure him out." I wiped away a tear. "So tonight's our last...?" He nodded. I grabbed a pen and scribbled down my address. I stood and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I get home at one-thirty." I stepped back with a bow. "Thank you for your kindness Chaolan-sama. Have a good night." I walked away. An hour until I was off.

Lee was waiting outside the front door when I got there. As soon as I was close enough he roughly pulled me to him, pressing his lips down on mine. I gently reminded him we were still outside. "Gomen. I've been waiting to do that for a long time." He had me in a kiss the moment the door to my apartment closed. We stumbled across the dark living room to the couch, pawing at each other. Silently we told ourselves that what we were doing wasn't wrong because we were not blood related. I was down to my socks when Lee scooped me up. My arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me to the bedroom. "Lee...I've never..." He gently laid me down on the bed, crawling over me. "Shhh, I know. Don't worry. I won't hurt you." His lips found mine once again. He didn't hurt me, really. It was painful at first but I had heard that. Soon I forgot the rest of the world existed. There was only Lee. We collapsed in each others arms much too late. There was no way I would be able to make it through classes. Heihachi gave our disheveled hair and us a disapproving glare when we arrived at seven that morning.

Jin gave me a weird look when I walked into the kitchen. He looked at Lee and shook his head. "Jin. Sit down." Jin sat, staring at me. I sat across from him. "I can explain now." I took a deep breath. "Jin..." Another deep breath. A pin dropped and you could hear it piercing the silence. "I'm your half sister." He said nothing and after a couple of moments I spoke again. "Jin?" He looked at me. "I...I...I ki...ki...kissed m...m...my sis...sister?" He stuttered on his words. Heihachi glared at him. "Is that all you have to say boy?" Jin snickered. "I feel dirty...OW! What the hell was that for?" Heihachi had smacked Jin upside the head. "Ish, I'm sorry. If I had known all along you were my sister I would have told you to run long ago. Far away. Far, far away. This family is crazy." I laughed. Heihachi also announced his birthday present to Jin. The Third King of the Iron Fist Tournament would be held so Jin could seek revenge on Toshin, The God of Fighting, for killing his mother. It was hard to believe I had been in Tokyo for almost a year already. How time flew with good friends and good fun.

Jin and I spoke on our newly discovered relationship. He apologized for our fight, for kissing me the other night. I wouldn't let him. I said he should be forgiving me. He slid his arm loosely around my waist when we got to school. "I think you were right when you said what I heard from Lee and Grandfather about being biased. Lee had told me that once my father did have a soft side. Long before I came along. Maybe he was talking about your mom..." I shrugged. He squeezed me tightly before we walked into the school. It was time to tell the crew. Everyone was ecstatic to see I was better. Jin and I grinned at each other and told our little secret. The way they were acting you'd think we had told them we were pregnant. "YOU MEAN YOU KISSED YOUR S---" Hwoarang was flipping out. "You don't need to announce it to the whole school." I grabbed Hwoarang by his earlobe. There were people staring. "Yes, ma'am." He hung his head. Julia nudged Ling and bent down to whisper something to the girl. Ling smiled for the first time in months and stared up at Jin. He didn't notice. "Are you going to be moving in? I'm sure grandfather will want you there." I gave a shrug. I hadn't thought about it. "I dunno. I kinda like having my own place..." I grinned, thinking about the night before. "Yeah, so you and L..." I interjected. "JIN...DAMMIT-I-STILL-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME KAZAMA! Shut your mouth this instant." Jin grinned. Hwoarang started pestering us. We ignored him as I nudged Jin and whispered to him. "Someone is waiting for you." He looked down at Ling and gave her a smile.

I did move in with Heihachi, Lee, and Jin. I also left my job at the night club at my grandfather's urging. No granddaughter of his would be entertaining men for a living. I was fine with that as the girls had become snobby, making comments about me still working there while being the heiress to a fortune. We fell into a comfortable routine around the house and with each other. Lee and I constantly joked around and flirted. It drove Heihachi nuts. Jin and I quickly got into the habit of sibling bickering. Lee told us it was the one thing that drove Heihachi crazy when they were kids. I became everything Heihachi wanted me to be. I trained hard along side Jin, trying to make up for lost time. I progressed quickly. I slowly heard the rants about my father. I soon understood why Jin hated his father. I would too, growing up hearing all of this. I never hated him though. I knew he was, at some point, a good man. At school Jin and Ling began to grow close again. He had been able to hold onto the happiness I had brought him and took it with to his relationship with Ling. Hwoarang was even more persistent to get me to go out with him, so he could annoy Jin with it. To throw him off balance, once I even said yes. He was stunned and then sheepishly he admitted to not knowing where to take me since he never thought I'd say yes. I told him he was missing a really good girl in Julia and he should pay her more attention.

The night before Jin's 19th birthday Heihachi called me into his office. I quickly ran in and bowed my head. "Yes, Grandfather?" He motioned for me to sit. I sat. "I don't want you anywhere near the tournament." I looked up, starting to protest. "No Ishiko and that's the final answer. Jin, Lee, and I don't have the focus to worry about your safety as well. You haven't trained anywhere near long enough to defend yourself from these fighters." I hung my head. "I want to be there." He slammed his fist into the desk. "I said no. You are to stay in town tomorrow. The driver will see to that." I ran past Lee in tears. The following morning not even a 'Happy Birthday' had been spoken. Heihachi turned to me as they were preparing to leave. "Remember what I told you." I bowed. "Hai." Heihachi was the first one out the door. I wrapped my arms around my brother in a hug, wishing him well. Lee hung back until the other two were at the car. I ran to him, throwing myself in his arms. "Lee..." That desperate whisper again. "There's a chance..." I grabbed his head with my hands and kissed him. "Don't you even think about not coming back to me." He kissed me one final time and was out the door.

When I returned the following morning I found the house empty and my grandfather in the temple. "What happened? Where are they?" He said nothing, keeping his back to me as he meditated. "Dammit Heihachi, where are they?" He had not seen medical attention after the battle, his dirty wounds and dried blood covered skin. He rose but said nothing. I stepped forward and hurled my scarf at his back. "WHERE'S JIN?? WHERE IS HE? WHERE ARE THEY??" He turned around, wrapping his hand around my throat. "Foolish little girl. I would assume your...lover...found a hole to die in since I banned him from the Zaibatsu for his betrayal nineteen years ago." I dropped to my knees, screaming. Cursing him. His foot connected with my jaw. "Shut up! Your brother, I'm not sure." Heihachi began to explain his quest for the Devil Gene. "I shot him but before he could die...as he was dying...he grew wings and took off." I was silent for a moment but then lunged at him crying, screaming at him, cursing him. In a fit of rage I ran at him, sending a kick my way. I didn't stop until I was on the ground bleeding. Heihachi planted his foot on my chest. "Get up stupid little girl. I need someone to take care of me until I am healed." He removed his foot and pulled me up. "Don't even think to defy me girl. Your future rests in my hands."

I listened as I nursed him back to health to his in depth plans about the devil gene and splicing it with his own. "Or maybe I'll use your's..." I trembled after he said that. I pointed out in order to achieve his goal he would need to find Jin. I knew if we could find my brother he could certainly help me defeat Heihachi. I was extremely supportive of finding Jin, even leading a couple of search teams myself as we searched the world for him. He was also diligent about my training. It took many month but I was finally able to take him down. That evening at dinner he presented me with a pair of black gi pants with a rose growing out of the stone. Engraved in the stone was 'Mishima'. I thanked him graciously. On the outside I was molding myself to become the granddaughter he wanted me to be. On the inside it asked fuel to the raging fire of hate I held for him. I lost it one day though. I had just returned from a search, unsuccessful. It was over dinner that night when he told me.

"I'm cutting of funding for searching for Jin." I dropped my fork and knife on the plate. "YOU WHAT?!?!? You can't! We just have Australia left. He's got to be there, he's been nowhere else." Heihachi nodded. "That's the problem. We don't know where he is, which is why I'm done searching for him." I got even more angry. "You _can't_ stop searching for him. You need him. You need the devil gene." Heihachi shook his head and threw a folder filled with papers at me. I picked it up and started flipping through them. Pictures of a charred man with wings. They were dated for twenty years prior. "Is that..." A nod. "That's your father. I know about where his remains are but I need to find their exact location. For that, I need money." I nodded. I understood. I was raging inside. "You're right Grandfather. It would be a much cheaper investment. I just get...distraught at the thought of never finding Jin." He loved it when I was over dramatic like that.

Two weeks had passed. I was in the kitchen preparing some tea when I heard him bellowing out like an old fool. I ran in there. "Grandfather, what is it?" He pointed to the monitor. I stood there, blinking in shock. There was my father destroying the Tekken Force. But he's...my thoughts were cut off by his talking. I dropped to my knees crying. "Daddy!" Heihachi knocked me over with a kick. "Don't you dare call him your father. As long as I am alive I AM your father. I'm raising you how you should have been raised all your life." I smiled as I got up. Smiled like something ingenious had just popped into my mind. "Another tournament." Heihachi stared at her. "What?" I walked over to him. "Announce a tournament. That would attract Kazuya and you could finish him off there." Heihachi nodded. "A dinner the night before. In celebration of my birthday." My eyes were calculating. "Kazuya would not be foolish enough to come to a stupid dinner." I nodded. "I know. I just want a party." The following morning I gathered a news team and announced the fourth King of the Iron Fist tournament and dinner in honor of my birthday. Sound familiar? It would be held in exactly one month.

In that month I prepared the location for the tournament as well as the party. I memorized the faces and names of all their fighters as well as their backgrounds and various information about then. In that month I also tried to devise a way to get to Kazuya before Heihachi. I trained harder than ever in my spare time, redying myself to enter. It was the only way. I prayed Jin would get word of the tournament. If she could find him as well and the two of them could patch things up by destroying Heihachi. The morning before the tournament Heihachi approached me. "You're not entering the tournament. You think I don't know you've been training harder?" I stepped towards him. "Like hell I'm not. How else am I going to get to see my father?" Heihachi laughed at me. "You stupid little girl, he would kill you without a moments hesitation. I have it all figured out. There will be a car that will take you to the Honmaru when the time is ready if..." I looked up at him. "If what?" "If you behave tonight. I want to be on your best granddaughter behavior. Don't question a word I tell you." I grinned at him. "If I don't?" He pushed me onto the ground. "The only thing you'll be seeing of your father is his corpse when I bring him in for testing." My eyes flashed with anger. "You wouldn't..." "I would. No one betrays me and lives to tell about it Ishiko. Even you so watch yourself very carefully." He was threatening me. "Your research would be gone before you could even return." He roared. "You wouldn't dare!" It was my turn to nod. "I would."

That night I was on my best behavior, properly greeting everyone that arrived and thanking them for attending my party. I wore a dress of crimson made from shiny satin. It matched the think crimson streaks on either side of my bangs. I had highlighted my bangs the same shade as well. The dress hugged all the right places to make my grandfather livid. Julia and Ling had come as well. I asked about Hwoarang. He had gone back to Korea and was drafted into their army. The three of us hugged long and tearfully. I hadn't seen them since before the third tournament. They asked about Jin. I had no news. I told them I had many things to tell them and I'd find them later. A man named Violet reminded me a lot like Lee. A blond haired man caught my attention as he arrived. I registered him as Steve Fox, twenty one years old, from England, former boxing champion. He was also the child of an experiment conducted by the Mishima Zaibatsu twenty one years ago. His mother was Nina Williams. Heihachi refused to tell me the father. By simple deduction I had a very educated guess as to who the father was. He smiled sweetly as I greeted him and showed him to his seat. I turned to see Hwoarang standing behind me. "Ishiko?" "OHMYGOD!!!" I squealed and threw my arms around him. I drug him over to Ling and Julia and we had our own little reunion. Heihachi shook his head and took over my job, knowing I was gone for good.

Dinner had been wonderful and the partying had begun. After a couple of glasses of wine Hwoarang took my arm and led me away from Julia and Ling. He looked down at me, brushing some of his hair away from his face. "God, I never imagined you could grow even more beautiful." I giggled. He was still the same old pig. "You haven't changed a bit Hwoarang." He scoffed and pulled me close, tickling me. "Give me a chance Ish. Please." I didn't have a chance to respond as my grandfather quickly broke up our private little reunion. I glared at him, storming away. In the process I bumped into the boxer. I apologized and caught his gaze. His eyes were so blue. "It's alright love." I melted at his British accent. He motioned towards the floor, offering. I set my drink on a nearby table and took his hand. He was light on his feet as he lead. We talked quietly and I found myself captivated by him. I looked up to see Heihachi glaring at us. I knew that look as it was the same one the he had given me and Lee. After the dance I tried to excuse myself. Here was my gorgeously handsome, probably half brother and I was falling over my feet for him. He looked offended as I tried to escape his charm. "I have to go, really. Spoiled Prince Hwoarang will throw a fit if I don't get back soon." I shook my head as I walked away. Why was I always attracted to those, that in some way, I was related to? Why couldn't I like a normal person? Was this some Freudian thing because I grew up without a father? I took a deep breath as I slid my arm through Hwoarang's. I threatened not to let this get to his head or he'd be in for a disappointment. The night went on and I ended up outside in Hwoarang's lap while we talked with Ling, Julia, Steve, and the Brazilian woman Christie Montiero. We were all loud, drunk, and rowdy. Heihachi stormed out to the patio, bellowing that we were disturbing the older fighters who were trying to sleep. We all giggled and decided to depart. Julia and Steve were still caught up in something about England's parliament or something. Ling and Christie helped each other to get across the ballroom. That left me alone with Hwoarang.

I rose from his lap stretching. "Good night Icky wittle Bobby-boo." I giggled and darted off as he came after me. I slipped on the skirt of my dress as I slid barefoot across the ballroom floor. He followed suit, slipping of purpose and landed on the bottom of my dress. He stared up at me. I looked down at him waiting. "Are you going to move?" His head shook. "What do I have to do to get your attention Ishiko? Say I'm related to you?" That stung. "I stood by while you led Jin on. When I knew you should have been with me." I couldn't help myself. I slapped him. "I NEVER led Jin on. Don't you EVER say that." He stood, rubbing his cheek. I stood and started to walk away. He apologized and I stopped. "Why can't you notice me Ishiko? Why can't you see my feelings for you?" I shook my head. "Hwoarang, stop. You always knew I would never give you the time of day. Why would that change now?" He didn't answer until I was nearly out the door. "Because we've grown up." I looked back at him. "I once told you to go after Julia. You should have listened." I fled the room and rushed to my room. Tears were falling as I realized that I probably just ruined my friendship with him. I collapsed in front of my door, wiping away tears. I didn't notice the person hiding in the shadows. I heard someone gasp my name. I saw no one up or down the hall. "Who...who's there?" When there was no answer I stood and opened my door a little. It sounded so familiar but I couldn't place who it belonged to. "Come of it Hwoarang." I slipped inside my room when I realized who that voice belonged to. "Lee, is that you?" As no one answered I gently shut my bedroom door. I was hearing things. I was drunk. I was asleep by the time I hit the pillow. I had the most wonderful dream. It had been Lee and came into the bedroom whispering his apologies, covering my face in kisses, telling me he loved it. I woke up as I heard my bedroom door close. The tingle of a kiss lingered on my lips. "Lee?"

The following morning Heihachi and I had a private breakfast. "I'm glad to see you know how to control yourself. He's your half brother you know? The experiment was done on Kazuya's orders." I said nothing. He was taking one last try to get me to hate my father. I looked up at him. "That's nice." I returned to nibbling on my waffle. Heihachi stared at me. "I realized I don't need a man in my life. I have dreams of taking over the company one day when you are gone. A man will just want to hold me back with a commitment of marriage and children." Heihachi leaned forward. "You make it sound like you'll be taking over the Zaibatsu in the near future." I shook my head. "I wouldn't want to think something like that. There's still so much I have to learn." He rose and left the room, signaling it was time to leave. The driver first dropped my father off at the Honmaru then took me to the headquarters down the hill from it.

I cursed as my grandfather had Tekken Force soldiers surrounding the building. It was made of thick bombproof steel and had one small window made of bulletproof glass. I had designed it. There was also a large full length mirror that popped out from the wall to reveal a hidden passage leading into the woods. From the moment I started planning the tournament I had a feeling my grandfather would try to keep me from the battlefield. The number of fighters had dwindled as I stretched. I watched Julia, then Ling get eliminated. I reached out to them. I watched as Hwoarang made his way through fighters only to be eliminated by the man Violet. He even fought like Lee. I changed from my pantsuit into my gi pants along with a black half shirt. Violet was nearing the Honmaru and I was going to put a stop to that. I popped open the door and carefully stepped down the flimsy stairwell. It was about a half hours walk to the Hanmaru. I would be the one to defeat my grandfather if my father and brother didn't show.

It was an uneventful walk. I saw no sign of anyone else, nor heard one. I wondered what was going on in the battlefield. I had about ten minutes left to walk when I ran into someone. I was caught off guard and was sent tumbling back. I got up and charged my attacker. His moves seemed so familiar as I easily blocked some of them. I stopped fighting and looked at my opponent. "Daddy?" I was too late in my realization. He was in mid attack, unable to stop himself. I was sent onto my back again. My head rolled to the side and saw the face of Lee there. My father knelt down. "Ish...Ishiko?" I nodded, crying. He stared at me for a moment. I could see a mental battle in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He was cold. I explained how mother had been attacked by soldiers up to now in a matter of three minutes. I remembered Lee and turned to him. He was unconscious. I crawled over to him, calling his name, trying to wake him up. Kazuya stood there watching the scene. His head shook. "You are pathetic." I snapped my gaze up to him. "Your father is driving a spike through this family, tearing it apart. What happened to the man I grew up hearing about? The charming, caring man who carried my mother around after he found out he was going to be a father up until she was six months along? What happened to the man who valued the life of his family more than anything? I don't hate you for leaving. I was raised to love you. What happened to my father?" I rose, his eyes watching me as he stayed silent. "I don't like him..." I pointed to the Honmaru. "Any more than you do. He brainwashed your son into hating you. He told me all the same stories he told Jin but I knew. Really though, maybe Heihachi was that far off. How you can hate your own son and daughter without even knowing them. I stepped forward. "You loved me once. Why did you stop? When did you stop?" I dropped down to my knees in front if him. "If you truly do not care than end my life now." I had no clue what I was doing. Well...I knew I was risking my life. His hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Stand up. Turn around." After I regained my balance I slowly turned in a circle for him. "You say you don't like Heihachi?" I nodded. "Jin doesn't either. The three of us, we can put a stop to Heihachi." Kazuya pulled me closer, staring deep into my eyes. "You don't have it? Why don't you have it?" I looked quite confused. "The devil gene!" I shrugged. "Ummm...genetic immunity?" Kazuya stared at me like I was the most retarded person in the world. Then he started laughing. It didn't stop. I swear I stood there for twenty minutes listening to him laugh like a lunatic. When he finally stopped he threw his arm over my shoulder. "Let's go."

It really didn't take us long to get there. Kazuya motioned for me to be silent. Heihachi kept his back to my father. "There was supposed to be a visitor waiting for you but she seems to have...escaped. To find you no doubt." I stepped out from behind my father. "I'm right here." Heihachi looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "Isn't that sweet? Father and daughter have made amends. And Jin makes three." He stood and motioned over towards Jin. He was bound by chains suspended from the ceiling. A red energy seemed to rise from his skin. I let out a cry and tried to run to him. My father grabbed me and restrained me by the waist. "Leave him be." He turned to Heihachi, thanking him for finding Jin so he didn't have to do it himself. I was just as confused as Heihachi was and Kazuya was squeezing me so tight I could barely breath. A bolt of red came from Kazuya's eyes and sent Heihachi flying. He carried me to where Jin was chained and threw me onto the floor. "Stay here" I watched in horror as my father attempted to retrieve the rest of the Devil side from Jin. It looked like he ended up getting electrocuted. "Rise!" "Kazama Jin!" A moment later my brother awoke and broke from his bonds. He headed straight towards my father, talking of killing him. I scrambled to my feet and ran to Jin, grabbing his arm. "Jin, don't! You haven't given him a chance. You haven't gotten to know him. You've just heard things from people who hate him. He does care. Stop this and we can be a family." Jin pulled away. "Our father is too far consumed by the devil to care about us. Get away and let me finish off our father and grandfather. Then we can be free from the hell they created for us." Jin pushed me gently back towards the platform. "Stay back." I cried for them not to do this. It was too late. The two had already started fighting. I could do nothing but watch, no matter how much I wanted to close my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was Jin now fought with traditional karate. They seemed to have such an inhuman aura. Not surprising since he both possessed the Devil Gene. The fight seemed to go on forever. In the end my brother prevailed. I ran from my spot and knelt next to my father crying over him. It only lasted a moment as Jin shoved me back over there. My grandfather was coming. This was too much. Way too much. They hadn't been fighting for long when Jin paused after knocking Heihachi down. I saw him look to the sky and almost sniff. In the blink of an eye he had sprouted wings and took off through the roof of the Honmaru. I screamed after him. "Foolish girl! You thought he would save you as well. Now you're mine." Heihachi started towards me. I saw my father come to behind him. "Lay a hand on her and die old man." Heihachi turned to retaliate but stopped in mid step. The sounds of helicopters. A moment later the Honmaru was busted into by an army of Jack 4 Units. Kazuya held out his arms and I ran into them. He placed me behind him and Heihachi, telling me I was a lousy fighter.

I witnessed a rare moment that day. Father and son united together once again. I was so happy to see them fighting side by side. It didn't last for long. The sea of Jack 4 units started to thin out and there was a ticking sound. I watched my father transform into a purple shaded devil complete with wings sprouting out of his back. I was starting to get jealous. "Ishiko!" He held out his arms and I ran to them. He held me tightly and took out through the roof. Below us the Honmaru exploded. He took me home, dragging me to my father's hidden off where the research was hidden. He looked at me expectantly. After a few keystrokes I had the command to delete it. He nodded and I confirmed it. All of Heihachi's research, gone. Kazuya had returned to human form. "Run this place from the dark. Make it seem like you're leaving. Tell them this was all too much for you and you're returning to your village. I want my revenge Ishiko. Too many have betrayed me and will get away with it no longer." He was angry again. I cowered back a little. "Don't be afraid daughter. You have not disappointed me. Well...except for Lee." I flushed. He rambled on about how his children should have better taste than that. He said Jin had it right, liking me before he found out the truth. "DAD!" He laughed. "Do me proud Ishiko. I expect an announcement soon." I nodded. He wasn't talking about Heihachi's death. He was talking about the next tournament. "Please don't go. I have no clue how to run the Zaibatsu!" He embraced me. "Don't be so worried. Go into my old room and in the filing cabinet you will find everything you need to know. I know you won't fail me." I bowed my head. "I have to go in search of Jin." He pulled away and gently pressed his lips against my forehead. "Your just as beautiful as your mother was." The next moment he was gone.

I played the grieving heiress the following morning though there was nothing for me to inherit. He didn't have a will. There would be a memorial service at the Mishima Mansion at the end of the week. Directly following that I would be leaving for the village, along with my many bags of luggage. I had acquired many things over the years. The memorial service was short, most people just showing to find out if he was really dead. Business tycoons, old and young, offered their condolences, hoping to get their hands on a piece of the Zaibatsu. I didn't leave until every employee was out of the house, I had all keys and the locks were changed. I arranged to have the place boarded up. During the trip I drugged the driver and took us to the location of the previous tournament. My shelter should have survived the explosion. Upon arrival I killed him, leaving his body for the animals. I pulled out Kazuya's files and began to read through them. It was just the basics, how to run the companies day by day. Why would he have left just this in his filing cabinet? I pushed a rivet in the chair and it started to descend. The rivet was designed to scan fingerprints and mine was the only compatible one. Underground was a nice little apartment. It even had running water. No one would ever find it because no one knew about it. The contracting company just happened to explode mere days after the headquarters had been finished. As I had all the time in the world I practiced and mastered the art of meditation. I learned how to draw upon my inner strength and forces to help me fight. I trained in solitude, my only opponent was my shadow.

After three weeks of my solitude local news stations received a mysterious fax from the Mishima Zaibatsu, thought to be abandoned though somehow still running, announcing that they will be hosting the Fifth King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Little did the participants know it was going to be facing me in the end. When it was all sad and done the Mishima family would be reunited once again, minus the deceased lunatic.


End file.
